1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent head lamp assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an intelligent headlight system which provides an optimum illumination state in front of the vehicle by displaying diverse beam patterns and vehicle driving information on a front road in accordance with the change of various driving situations (driving state, environmental condition, and the like) during the nighttime driving.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle is a device which enables a driver to confirm road conditions and obstacles by providing visual information to the driver through illumination in a front direction of the vehicle during the nighttime driving, and gives signals to other road users.
Vehicle head lamps, which are also called vehicle headlights, are illumination lamps that emit light in the front direction of the vehicle in which the vehicle travels. Although the head lamps require brightness enough to secure the front visual field at night and to confirm obstacles on the road, the laws for preventing oncoming vehicle, lead vehicles, and pedestrians from feeling dazzling or inconvenience have been established.
In order to satisfy the above-described laws, a head lamp universally adopts a shield to form a cutoff line. In the case of an intelligent head lamp in the related art, in order to make automatically changing beams possible to implement one or more additional modes with respect to the change of the traveling conditions (road, weather, vehicle traveling state, and the like) during the nighttime driving, dynamic beam patterns are implemented by implementing the cutoff of the beams using a shield, a shield actuator for driving the shield, and a swivel actuator.
However, the intelligent head lamp in the related art has the problem that it has a structure that uses the shield, the shield actuator, the swivel actuator, and the like, to automatically implement desired beam patterns, and thus its structure is heavy and complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.